pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
PewDiePie
, (origin) , (formerly) (current) |affiliation =Bro Army Markiplier Jacksepticeye Cryaotic Marzia |nationality =Swedish |rank =Most subscribers on YouTube (As of 2015) |born = October 24th, 1989 |job = YouTube Let's Player|species = Christian}} Felix Kjellberg, (born Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg), also known as PewDiePie /ˈpjuːdipaɪ/ (pronounced pyoo-dee-pai), or PewDie '''and '''Pewds for short, is a 28 year-old video game commentator known for his videos on and appearances on numerous playthrough videos. PewDiePie is known for his Let's Plays on horror-themed video games, as well as playing many other types of games, including flash and indie games, and records his reactions through audio and webcam recording and the main protagonist of his videos. PewDiePie's fanbase is known as the "Bro Army" which includes, as of the 18th of January 2017, more than 50,000,000 subscribers on YouTube. Felix's first YouTube account is Pewdie. On Pewdie, he recorded 14 videos on it, and he joined YouTube in December 19, 2006. Personal Life Felix Kjellberg was born on October 24th, 1989 and currently lives with his girlfriend, Marzia, and their pugs named Maya and Edgar in , , but are currently moving. He originates from , . He is the son of Ulf and Johanna Kjellberg, Ulf is a CEO of an unknown company while Johanna was the former CIO of the clothing company KappAhl. He has a sister Fanny and a nephew named Arnold (Fanny's son). His ancestors came from Sweden, Norway, the Netherlands, Germany and Poland. He graduated from high school in Gothenburg. Afterwards, Felix began college at and left in 2011. Marzia and Felix began dating around October of 2011. She learned of Felix when Marzia's best friend watched PewDiePie on at the end of May and shared the videos with her. Marzia found Felix really funny and wrote to him at the end of June. He responded back and they started communicating for a while on until Felix visited her in in August, and then in September as well as October. After Marzia's birthday, she moved to Sweden to live with him. On March 28th, 2012, Felix did his first newspaper interview with the Swedish site Expressen.se, in which he noted his intention to have a full-time job and while making YouTube videos as a secondary job as well as moving to Italy with Marzia. While still living in Sweden, Felix and Marzia went overseas to for the first time.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwBQPpGPves Following Felix's move to San Paolo, Italy, he stayed as a guest in Marzia's parents' house. On November 30th, 2012, he noted in a video of going aboard to with Marzia from December 3rd to December 7th.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZB4zxvGAQk On February 7th 2013, they arrived in after Marzia received an invitation to and met up to hang out with fellow YouTubers Anthony Padilla and Kalel.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzOE8ygVZss The four of them went to the , saw the movie " " and played at the arcade.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L801NSIEQU0 Felix announced in an impromptu video monologue on March 11th, 2013 of saddening news about the death of his grandfather, who suffered from prolonged skeletal cancer, and was returning to Sweden for the funeral rites.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3nfFpp6uxM He also made mention of plans of going to Los Angeles at the end of March to stay for a month as well as searching along with Marzia for a permanent residence in the . While in Los Angeles, Felix participated in being part of a few video projects on the YouTube channel TheFineBros and was in an episode of . A party was hosted by Felix in Los Angeles to celebrate the growth of his channel to 6,000,000 subscribers and invited anyone interested in attending.https://www.facebook.com/PewDiePie/posts/558223224210571 The party was on April 4th, 2013 with some guests in attendance that included YouTubers Kenhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJMucqK6ixI, TJ, Toby Turner and Olga Ray, Chester Seehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxiTcgrEaFA, Davey Wavey Tayrn Southern, Seth Hendrix, and Jacksfilms. Felix was nominated in the category of social media for the Social Star Awards 2013. As the live ceremony would take place on May 23rd, 2013 at the in , he and Marzia took the opportunity to go.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q5clycNvwk He won and received the Social Media Show Award. For the summer of 2013, he and Marzia left Italy to stay in the United Kingdom for 3 months. Felix cited reasons behind the move; such as necessity for personal space (as both himself and Marzia have been staying in the home of her parents in Italy) and also slow internet was interfering with the upload rate of his YouTube videos.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuffWCjhxII In late 2013, Felix was filmed for a part in YouTube Rewind: What Does 2013 Say?, along with fellow YouTubers Tobuscus, Ian and Anthony, Jenna Marbles, iJustine, and many others in California; however Pewds himself was filmed by a skeleton crew in Brighton, and thus was not present for the actual filming. In an interview, Nate Houghteling, one of the people from Portal A, the company responsible for producing the video, said that PewDiePie was actually kind of a last minute addition to the video. P.O. Box *Most current fanmail addresses are uncertain since PewDiePie moved to the U.K. with Marzia. Internet Life YouTube After forgetting his password on his original channel (channel by the name of PewDie), Felix opened his second account under the name PewDiePie on April 29th, 2010 with a Minecraft playthrough video showing a zombie that had spawned in a minecart in a shed with another player. Months following the Minecraft video, he started doing Call of Duty 3 commentaries, and Let's Plays on Alone in the Dark and Wolfenstein. Then, PewDiePie began uploading many Let's Plays and playthroughs on horror-themed videos, including Amnesia custom stories, flash games and other types of games such as Façade. PewDiePie spawned a fanbase named the "Bro Army", and references his subscribers as "bros". On most Fridays, PewDiePie uploads a video known as Fridays with PewDiePie, which includes vlogs, doing Q&As, opening fanmail (known as "bromail") and generally talking about what is currently going on in his life. On several Fridays with PewDiePie, he recorded videos of surprising fans by video chatting with them on Omegle, and has edited a collection of his own in-game reactions in videos commonly known as "Funny Gaming Montage" or "Scariest Moments in Gaming". In his 1000th video, PewDiePie showed appreciation and gratitude for his rapidly growing fanbase by compiling an assortment of video material from the beginning to the present of the last two years since his YouTube channel has gained notable popularity. During 2013's 'YouTube Rewind'. PewDiePie appears as the last scene in the video, burying the rewind logo beneath a rocky beach until next year's YouTube Rewind. Watch here. On August 30, 2014, Felix uploaded a video titled 'Goodbye Forever Comments'. This was to talk about the ALS Ice Bucket challenge, and to announce that he's been noticing a lot of problems amongst bros and non-bros in the comments, and it's been bothering him for a while, so after waiting to see if things would change (which they didn't get any better), and nothing changed, he came to the conclusion to disable comments on all videos for good. He's apparently done it before, and then re-enabled the comments, but now, he says, they will be disabled for good, and will resort to Twitter, Reddit, and other outlets to communicate with his bros. This hasn't gone over well with fans so far, creating some controversy and creating a major change in Felix's YouTube channel, although there are a lot of his loyal fans that support the decision. King of the Web PewDiePie was nominated to run in the internet phenomena "King of the Web", coming first in the leaderboard as overall king. PewDiePie intended on using the money of $7,500 to donate to WWF to save the tigers. It was until "WhatDaFuq Show" had a meteoric up rise on the leaderboards, stirring up the bro army, causing controversy, claims of cheating, and verbal bashing on both sides. Though placing second on his first try, he is also the first campaigner in the history of the "King of the Web" to gain support and forwarded votes from so many campaigners within the top 10, including Syndicate, JPMetz and Scary Snowman. Nevertheless, he still placed first as the "King of Gaming". Two weeks after the last nominations, PewDiePie was crowned "King of the Web", getting a $500 voucher at Game Stop and receiving $7,500 in cash. PewDiePie showed his generosity through one of his Fridays with PewDiePie episodes and donated all of the money received into WWF to save the tigers. Charity: Water On July 12th, 2013, PewDiePie made a video in the campaign to bring public knowledge of the necessity of providing clean water to people around the world. The goal for the charity is a total of $250,000 and he asks that those who can afford to donate do so. PewDiePie pledged to give a dollar for every 500 views the video receives. Additionally, his YouTube network, Polaris, will be donating two dollars for every 500 views on his video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mxA4VSQ18o Furthermore, PewDiePie began a live stream on July 14th, 2013 with guest YouTubers Markiplier, Ken and Cry for the charity. A second live stream for Charity: Water followed on July 21st, 2013 with guest YouTubers Sean, Ken, Cry, Minx and Martyn.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1Nt2cns2zs Other PewDiePie runs his own website as well as his own channel, , , and . PewDiePie joined Facebook on March 4th, 2011 and has over 1,190,000 likes. PewDiePie has over 916,00 followers on Twitter, and tweets in about the same aspects that he does on Facebook. Whenever does a Q&A for Fridays with PewDiePie, he will ask for questions from his twitter subscribers and answer a selected few in the recorded video. He started a segment on Fridays called Pewds Does Everything first featured in his March 8th, 2013 video. As the name implies, Felix takes requests from twitter followers asking him to do various hilarious and seemingly outrageous actions, such as "get naked", "camera a sexy stare the whole time", "get a YOLO tattoo", etc. During his 2013 stay in , he joined in on the filming of various YouTubers React videos as well an episode of Teens React: TheFineBros. Along with Smosh duo Anthony and Ian as well as Jenna Marbles. Felix was a judge on an episode of the YouTube series . Filming wrapped up on June 18th, 2013http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIlEe2GbBU4 with the release of the episode on July 11th, 2013.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEjLakxeraA PewDiePie was a target for YouTubers such as his own archenemy Dillon The Hacker and now former enemy Malcolm, whom made several videos about PewDiePie, mostly being outright negative. However, Malcolm was revealed to be DJ Vailoc and that he was hating on PewDiePie due to many of the latter's haters bulling Vailoc because he actually, in truth, liked PewDiePie. YouTube ranters such as Dillon The Hacker still continued making videos about PewDiePie, although they were satire until PewDiePie featured Dillon on his channel. Games Played PewDiePie is best known for making Let's Plays of horror-themed video games, although he also plays flash games, indie games, adventure games, and many others. Here is a complete list of all of the games PewDiePie has Let's Played (including downloadable content, mods, and custom maps). Amnesia Custom Stories PewDiePie has played many Amnesia: The Dark Descent custom maps/stories, wherein the player is able to play a customized map created by another person. Here is a complete list of all of the Amnesia: The Dark Descent ''custom stories PewDiePie has Let's Played. Virtual Reality PewDiePie has also created Let's Play videos of games using the Oculus Rift and HTC Vive, virtual reality devices. Here is a complete list of all the VR games PewDiePie has Let's Played. Quotes Name *The name "Pewdie" was created from pew, the sound a laser makes, and die, what happens when you get hit by a laser. However, after forgetting the password to his original YouTube account under the name Pewdie, he created a similarly named one by adding the word pie because he "f*ckin' loves pie," thus forming "PewDiePie". Later on in January 2012, he remembered the password for his channel Pewdie, and it has been uploaded 14 videos since.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kj-68mx4We4 BroKenPodcast #10 Trivia *His favorite video game character is Sho Minamimoto from the game . *He has a dislike for octopi.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ckQm6RpwsA *He has on at least two occasions stated that his favorite movie is A Clockwork Orange, however; in one of his Fridays with PewDiePie, he stated that he changed his favorite to Donnie Darko.. *PewDiePie's most watched video is A Funny Montage with more than 75.9 million views. *He can play the guitar.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22cnFdn2VKI *He was a Caesarian section birth. *He used to send private messages to users "telling" them to subscribe to him. *One of the first horror games he ever played was Dead Space.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bleWDHyzoVs *Some of his older jobs include working on a tennis court, at the harbor, and a hotdog stand.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxEFwyfZyt0 *He likes playing tennis, golf and going sailing.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DXzJ6jxhOM *In recent games he used the name poodiepie, in small letters, which probably came from the mispronunciation of his nickname, PewDiePie. *He admitted that he hates eggs in the Wolf Among Us. *He had admitted that he's not able to play horror games by himself, so he got the idea to record it to defeat his fears. *The scariest game he had played before Amnesia: The Dark Descent was BioShock. * In the BroKen Podcast #11, he tells Ken that he doesn't like Pokemon because he's 25 and that Pokemon is just the same game over and over. * The recent Beastmaster 64 videos were inspired by the fact that some people take Pokemon GO too seriously. * He has a pet cane toad called Slippy named after the Starfox series. Gallery PewDiePie1.png|PewDiePie Pewdie_after_getting_scared.png|Pewdie after getting scared. Pewdie.png|Pewdie while gaming. Tumblr_m3w0wtRhES1r1tbeqo1_1280-1-.jpg Images2.jpg PewDie_and_Maya.jpg|PewDie and Maya PewDie_kissing_Maya.png|PewDie kissing Maya 180px-High_Five_Marzia_-3.gif|High Five :3 180px-Pewdie-marzia-kiss.png|Kiss 308px-IMG_0288.png|Dance BIGGEST PACKAGE EVER! (Fridays With PewDiePie) - YouTube.FLV snapshot 08.20 -2013.03.17 11.21.28-.jpg Do you see this..png|PewDiePie when acting FABULOUS. Kjellberg Family.jpg|Kjellberg Family; from the left, Johanna, Liam, Felix, Marzia (Bisognin), Signe PewdsFace!.jpg Pewdiepie and Anthony.jpg|PewDiePie and Anthony, from VidCon 2013 Longhair.jpg Pewds and Maya.jpg|Pewds and Maya singing! Fanart.jpg|Gorgeous fan art of PewDiePie External links *PewDiePie on YouTube *PewDiePie FAQ inquiries *PewDiePie Business Inquiries Form *PewDiePie on Twitter *PewDiePie on Facebook *PewDiePie on DeviantArt References Category:Profile Category:Gamer Category:Protagonist Category:Introduced 2010 Category:PewDiePie Category:Bro